


Pahoja enteitä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Suomi | Finnish, lievää väkivaltaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Rabastanin sielussa särähti. Vaikka ikkuna ei ollut mikään peili, sen särkeminen ei tuntunut hänestä hyvältä ajatukselta.





	Pahoja enteitä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu muinaiseen haasteeseen vuonna 2007. Haasteen aiheena oli 13. perjantai, tässä siis löyhä tulkinta eräästä sellaisesta.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Rabastan heräsi silmät rähmässä, kuolaa suupielessä eikä tasan tarkkaan tiennyt missä oli. Auringonkilo hämärsi näkyvyyden, mutta kun hänen nenänsä suostui jälleen toimimaan, paikan tunnusomainen haju paljasti hänen sijaintinsa. Hän murahti ja kampesi jaloilleen törmäten hajonneeseen tuoliin. Nopea sauvan sipaisu hoiti esteen hänen edestään, mutta taian äkäinen nykäisy moninkertaisti päänsäryn ja sai hänet voihkaisemaan. Täytyi löytää pullo, nopeasti.

Lohdullisen ryypyn jälkeen otsakurtut silisivät, ja Rabastan kykeni jälleen ajattelemaan. Hän lähetti nopean kiitoksen Severukselle, vaikka ei olisi myöntänyt moista edes piinapenkissä. Hän sulki kaulassaan riippuvan amuletin sormiensa sisään ja sai toivoa sen tutusta muodosta. Se oli luovinut hänet tähän pisteeseen ja se luovisi hänet tästä pisteestä poiskin, siitä hän oli varma. Hän oli onnen kultapoika.

"Olet jo hereillä, hyvä", Bellatrix kajautti ja asettui koinsyömään laiskanlinnaan huoneen perällä. Rodolfus lipui paikalle vaimonsa jäljessä ja istuutui hänkin. Nuori Barty Kyyry maleksi kaksikon perässä huoneeseen, mutta jättäytyi lähelle ovea. Rabastan virnisti sisäisesti, sillä näytti olevan palaverin aika. Hän olikin jo odottanut sitä.

"Minä etsin lordin, minä löydän Hänet!" Bellatrixin kiihkeä julisti hieman turhankin kovalla äänellä, ja Rabastan näki veljensä laskevan kätensä vaimonsa käsivarrelle kuin rauhoittaakseen tätä.

"Minä tiedän sen. Me etsimme hänet yhdessä."

Rabastan askelsi hitaasti ohi Kyyryn, kohti kaksikkoa, ja laski mielessään sekunteja. Aivan pian Bellatrix räjähtäisi taas. Tämän temperamentti oli yksi niistä asioista, jotka eivät muuttuneet. Samoin kuin aurinko nousisi joka ikinen aamu, Bellatrixin uskollisuus roihuaisi horjumatta.

"Kuinka he uskaltavat!" Bellatrix nousi ylös niin nopeasti, että vaikutti laukeavalta ansalta. "Karkaavat heti, kun Mestari on poissa!" Hän käveli edestakaisin narisevalla lautalattialla ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin kuin toivoen, että saisi otteen vihollisestaan. "Kaikki kuolonsyöjät kadonneina, hyljäten Hänet heti huomatessaan tilaisuutensa tulleen! Minä vannon..."

Rabastan peitti haukotuksensa huonosti. Hän oli kuullut tämän puheen jo kymmeniä kertoja menneen yön aikana. Bellatrixin vankkumaton uskollisuus ja palava omistuneisuus tarvitsi kanavan, ja nyt kun Mestari oli poissa, se paloi itseään loppuun vailla kohdetta. Barty vaihtoi asentoa tuolissaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Kukaan ei sitä odottanutkaan, olihan tämän läsnäolo pelkästään onnettomien olosuhteiden ansiota; poika oli hädin tuskin aikuinen velho. Rabastan odotti vielä hetken, ennen kuin keskeytti Bellatrixin vuodatuksen ja paljasti valttikorttinsa.

"Kuulin Mcnairilta, että on ihmisiä, jotka tietävät missä Mestari on."

Bellatrixin viitan hulmahdus leikkasi pölyistä ilmaa hänen kääntyessä salamannopeasti ympäri. Hän naulitsi katseensa Rabastaniin.

"Mistä hän sen tietää? Ketkä?"

Bellatrixin ääni oli epäröivä, mutta hän koetti naamioida sen halveksunnaksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Rabastanista. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut tätä pelkäämään itseään.

Rabastan katsoi Bellatrixia eikä enää yrittänytkään peittää virnistystään. Hän huomasi ilokseen, kuinka tämä näytti yrittävän padota räjähdystään suorastaan epätoivoisella vimmalla, jonka hän arvasi johtuvan ainoastaan huolesta Mestaria kohtaan.

"Rabastan, KETKÄ?" Bellatrix suorastaan huusi ja astui aivan Rabastanin eteen.

"Longbottomit", Rabastan sanoi venytellen. Hän vilkaisi veljeään ja näki tämän synkän ilmeen pysyvän muuttumattomana. Nyt Rabastan puolestaan joutui peittämään oman hämmennyksensä. _Rodolfus tiesi!_

"Longbottomit?" Bellatrix kurtisti kulmiaan. Sitten musta raivo peitti hänen piirteensä ja sai hänen äänensä tihkumaan myrkkyä. "Ne aurorit?"

Rabastan nyökkäsi ja nojasi leppoisasti tuolinsa selkänojaan. Hän kuuli Bartyn jupisevan itsekseen, mutta ei kiinnittänyt tähän mitään huomiota. Bellatrixin ajatusten lukuun ei sen sijaan tarvittu okklumeusta, ne näkyivät selvästi tämän kasvoilta. Tieto siitä, että hän, Rabastan, oli tiennyt näinkin tärkeän asian, jäyti Bellatrixia. Toisaalta tieto siitä, että Pimeyden lordin olinpaikka selviäisi, taisteli tämän kiukun kanssa. Lopulta Bellatrixin kasvoille hiipi julma päättäväisyys, ja Rabastan tiesi, että nyt oli aika hillitä tätä.

"Odotamme yöhön", Rodolfus ennätti kuitenkin sanoa ennen veljeään. Hän tunsi myös vaimonsa. "Siihen mennessä he ovat kuluttaneet itsensä juhlissaan", hän jatkoi ja osoitti ikkunaa, josta näki metsän päällä viipyvät muutamat valjut kipinät.

Bellatrix sähähti ja sivalsi kädellään tyhjää ilmaa: tuhruinen lasi sälähti sirpaleiksi lisäten ryönäröykkiöiden päälle kimaltelevan peitteen. Rabastanin sielussa särähti. Vaikka ikkuna ei ollut mikään peili, sen särkeminen ei tuntunut hänestä hyvältä ajatukselta. Olosuhteet huomioon ottaen.

Kostea ruohikko kasteli viitanhelmat, kun he neljä hiipivät puurakenteisen huvilan pimeällä puolella. Pihalla oli pahaenteisen hiljaista, vaikka kauempana kadulla kuuluva naurunremakka olikin katkaissut sen hetkiseksi. Kukaan heistä ei ollut sytyttänyt valoa, se olisikin ollut tyhmää, mutta kun Rabastan tunsi jalkansa tarttuvan johonkin ja sai vain vaivoin säilytettyä tasapainonsa, hän oli vähällä antaa palttua varovaisuudelle. Kissan rääkäisy halkoi kylmää ilmaa, ja hän olisi kovin mielellään nähnyt sen kulkusuunnan ja värin. Hän työnsi kätensä kaapunsa alle ja siveli amulettiaan vapaalla kädellään. Hän toisteli itselleen, että oli sen avulla selvinnyt pahemmistakin tilanteista kuin tämä, joten ei ollut mitään syytä huoleen. Kun Bellatrixin vastamanaukset auttoivat heidät sisälle suojauksien ohi, oli Rabastan jo rauhoittunut. Hänen onnensa pitäisi yhä.

Longbottomit eivät heränneet huppujensa takana piileksivien hahmojen avatessa makuuhuoneen oven. He heräsivät vasta, kun Bellatrix niin halusi. Ja silloin oli jo liian myöhäistä.

Rabastan valoi ärtymystään ja epävarmuuttaan kirouksiin ja mursi Bartyn kiinni pitelemän miehen liiankin helposti saaden Rodolfuksen kirahtamaan.

"Rauhoitu! Me tarvitsemme tietoja!"

Rabastan katsoi kuolaavaa miestä välinpitämättömästi. Tämä ei kykenisi enää puhumaan mitään. Miehen hengitys kuplitti suupielen vaahtoa ja rahisi vaivalloisesti tämän rinnassa.

"Onhan meillä vielä tuo", Rabastan murahti ja osoitti Bellatrixin kiduttamaa naista. "Se puhuu kyllä."

Bellatrixin kasvot olivat vääntyneet halveksuvaan irveeseen, kun hän pitkitti kidutuskirousta. Pitkitti niin kauan, että nais-Longbottomin kantapäät aloittivat tanssin vasten lattiaa. Vasta Rodolfuksen tyynnyttävän käden vaikutuksesta hän hellitti.

"Missä on Pimeyden lordi?" Bellatrix kivahti ja potkaisi huohottavaa naista.

Naisen silmät pälyilivät ympäriinsä samalla, kun hänen ruumiinsa puistelehti. Hänen katseensa pysähtyi liikkumattomaan miehen ruumiiseen, ja hänen kasvojensa ilme kiristyi.

"Frank..."

Huolimatta neljästä häntä piirittävästä kuolonsyöjästä ja silminnähtävistä kivuista, nainen yritti raahata tottelematonta ruumistaan kohti miestään. Rabastan astui tämän kurottavan käden päälle ja hymyili kuullessaan sormien rusahtavan. Nainen älähti, mutta ryntäsi yllättävän ketterästi ylös repien Rabastanin viitasta tukea. Yritys oli kuitenkin ponneton ja helposti taltutettavissa.

"Sinä et ole vielä vastannut", Rabastan sylkäisi suustaan ja potkaisi naisen selälleen.

Bellatrix jatkoi kyselyään.

Nainen oli yllättävän kestävä, ja Rabastan alkoi jo uskoa, että tämä ei todellakaan tiennyt mitään. Hän tiesi, että Bellatrix kääntäisi tilanteen häntä vastaan, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Hänen kätensä etsiytyi jälleen viitan alle etsimään amulettia, mutta ei tavannutkaan sitä roikkumasta tavallisella paikallaan. Hän hätääntyi ja tunnusteli kaulaansa, mutta nahkahihnaa, jossa amuletti oli roikkunut jo toistakymmentä vuotta, ei löytynyt. Hänen katseensa lakaisi pitkin lattiaa ja hänen otsalleen kohosi kylmä hiki, kun kaikki hänen ennakkoaavistuksensa tuntuivat kaatuvan niskaan.

Ja samalla hetkellä, kun suljettu ovi räjähti sisään, Rabastanin katse osui seinällä roikkuvaan almanakkaan.


End file.
